Les Sabaku aux sports d'hiver
by MademoiselleYamiko
Summary: Un soir le kazekage reçoit un coup de téléphone du nouveau roi du pays des neiges , qui l"invite lui et sa famille à passer quelques jours dans son pays , et c'est parti pour apprendre à skier, faire de la luge et passer de bons moments .


**Rien ne m'appartient ,l'univers de Naruto et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto je ne fais que les emprunter .**

* * *

_ Les Sabaku aux sports d'hiver_

C'était un soir d'hiver mais mise à part l'air froid des rues rien ne le montrait à Sunagakure , il faisait toujours chaud au pays du vent . Le yondaime Kazekage rentrait après une dure journée de travail . Il marchait jusqu'à chez lui ,perdu dans ses pensées, poussant parfois quelques soupirs . En fin d'après-midi , il avait reçu un appel du roi de Yuki no Kuni Yukito . Ce dernier venait de succéder à son père ,décédé d'une longue maladie ,il y a quelques mois de cela. Yukito se voulait plus ouvert et moderne que son géniteur , il désirait entretenir de bonnes relations avec tous les pays .Aux yeux du kazekage cela était une bonne chose ,mais là il trouvait que le jeune monarque en faisait trop .

''Une semaine de vacances dans son pays , il croit que je n'ai que cela à faire ! Je dirige un pays ,et le sien se situe au nord de Konohagakure ,autant dire que ce n'est pas la porte à côté !'' râla-t-il .

Il arriva bientôt devant la porte de sa maison , à l'intérieur ,l'attendait sa femme Karura et leurs trois enfants Temari ,l'aînée , avait 8ans , Kankuro , le cadet, en avait 7 et le benjamin Gaara en avait 5 . Il devinait sans peine la réaction de sa petite troupe , ils seraient tous ravis , surtout sa femme qui trouvait qu'il prenait son travail trop au sérieux . D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule ,son premier ministre et beau-frère Yashamaru , ses ministres ,dont Baki, et les anciens , lui avaient déjà fait la remarque . Il entra ,et fut accueillit par ses deux garçons qui se jetèrent sur lui en criant ''papa'' . Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de ses garçons le kazekage fit un mince sourire . Il les attrapa et les prit dans ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine .

« - Bonsoir papa , l'accueillit une petite voix .

La voix en question appartenait à son aînée qui lui souriait et qui était couverte de farine .

-Kami-sama que s'est-il passé ici ? ,demanda-t-il en la voyant ainsi .

-Bonsoir mon chéri .Oh rien ,notre fille a juste voulu me donner un coup de main pour préparer le dîner ,mais comme tu le vois ,elle a encore quelques progrès à faire , rit Karura amusée tout en nettoyant le visage de la blonde .

-Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ce temps ? ,dit-il en s'adressant à Kankuro et Gaara .

-Nous avons mis la table ,tout seuls comme des grands ! Répondit fièrement le plus âgé des deux .

Son cadet approuva d'un signe de tête .Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais ils n'avaient aucun serviteurs chez eux , des gardes du corps pour leur sécurité ,le kazekage avait insisté sur celle de sa famille , mais personne à la maison . Karura était mère au foyer ,et elle voulait que ses enfants vivent comme son époux et elle avaient vécu jusqu'à la nomination de son mari au poste de kazekage . Ils s'installèrent tous à table et commencèrent à manger le repas qu'avait préparé les femmes de la maison .

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui dit Karura

Il posa ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme , il sentait sur lui le regard curieux de ses enfants ,et en particulier le dernier né ,qui semblait fasciner par le rôle de son père .

-Pas trop mal , j'ai ...j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone …intéressant , avoua-t-il cherchant ses mots .

L'attention de sa famille redoubla, que pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant un appel ? De qui était-il ? Des tas de questions trottaient dans leur tête .

-Le roi de Yuki nous invite à passer la semaine dans son pays , il sait que nos enfants sont en vacances vendredi soir et il veut nous faire découvrir la joie de la neige et des sports d'hiver , déclara le chef de maison .

-On part dans un autre pays ? ,demanda Kankuro excité

-Oui, nous allons prendre une semaine de repos bien mérité, affirma Karura en désignant son époux .

-Youpi ! Crièrent la fratrie à cette annonce .

Ils avaient hâte de découvrir ce nouveau pays , à part Suna ,ils ne connaissaient que Konohagakure , où ils s'étaient fait quelques amis dont le fils du hokage Minato Naruto .Ils avaient beaucoup aimé ce voyage et espéraient qu'il en serait de même pour celui-ci . La fin de la semaine passa lentement au goût de la fratrie mais samedi matin ,jour du départ, arriva enfin . Il avait été décidé , pour des raisons pratiques , qu'ils voyageraient en hélicoptè venue du président de Sunagakure n'étant pas une visite diplomatique, au sens professionnel , ce moyen de transport semblait aussi le plus discret . Atsuhito voulait que sa famille passe une semaine agréable ,sans risques ,et Yukito lui avait assuré que tout serait mis en œuvre pour la sécurité de la famille Sabaku . Le jour était à peine levé ,lorsque la famille présidentielle embarqua dans l'hélicoptère , le président portait les valises , qui étaient pratiquement vides, car , Sunagakure était un désert , et les boutiques vendant des tenues d'hiver étaient inexistantes , il allait donc falloir faire du shopping là-bas .Il était suivi de Temari et Kankuro ,à moitié réveillés ,qui se tenaient la main pour avancer , et enfin Karura fermait la marche ,tenant dans ses bras ,le dernier né ,qui lui,dormait comme une marmotte . Ils montèrent à bord ,ce qui réveilla complètement la fille Sabaku . Temari adorait voler ,elle passait des heures à scruter les rares oiseaux du pays survoler son village , et quand ce n'était pas les oiseaux, c'était les avions, et tout autre appareil pouvant quitter le sol . Ils arrivèrent à Yuki en milieu d'après-midi , pour le plus grand plaisir de Kankuro et Gaara ,qui eux,préféraient nettement la terme ferme . En sortant de l'hélicoptère , ils furent accueillis par un vent froid , qui obligea les enfants à se blottir contre leur mère . Les attendaient également le président du pays , et sa femme emmitouflés dans des manteaux blancs .

« -Atsuhito-sama ! Le salua Yukito en lui serrant la main .

-Yukito-sama ! Répondit le président de Sunagakure , la chaleur du gant du monarque de Yuki se transmit dans la main froide d' Atsuhito ,qui , il dû bien l'admettre commençait à avoir froid , et en jetant un regard vers sa petite troupe il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul .

Les vêtements les plus chauds de Suna étaient inefficaces contre la froideur du pays des neiges ,cela voulait tout dire .

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, regarde-les ,les pauvres ils sont gelés , fit remarquer Shizu ,la femme de Yukito .

-Bonne idée ,nous allons vous conduire dans une boutique où vous pourrez acheter des vêtements plus adaptés à notre climat , approuva son compagnon . »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture garée plus loin , et une fois à l'intérieur ,prirent la direction du centre ville . Les femmes s'entendaient déjà parfaitement bien , et leur premier sujet de conversation fut la grossesse de Shizu . En effet, celle-ci était enceinte de trois mois ,et était excitée à l'idée de devenir mère pour la première fois . Karura partagea son expérience , tout en jetant des petits regards vers ses enfants ,qui regardaient dehors ,les yeux grands ouverts . La chaleur de leur pays leur manquait tout de même un peu , pendant ce temps Yukito vantait son pays à l'homme à ses côtés . Ce dernier écoutait attentivement les descriptions des paysages et ,les activités ,que lui recommandait le chef du pays de la neige . Ils parvinrent bientôt à destination , et sortir du véhicule , alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans la boutique , quelque chose attira l'attention de Kankuro . Sa mère , qui remarqua son fils s'arrêter , en fit de même .

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Kankuro ? ,lui demanda-t-elle tendrement

-Maman , maman , regarde ! Dit-il tout en pointant du doigt une figure au loin .

Karura chercha des yeux ce qu'il pouvait lui montrer ,tout comme Shizu ,Temari et Gaara ,revenus sur leurs pas entre-temps. Shizu , trouva rapidement ce que désignait le petit garçon et esquissa un sourire .

-Tu parles du personnage de neige sur le trottoir , on appelle cela un bonhomme de neige , lui expliqua-t-elle .

-Un bonhomme de neige ? répétèrent les trois enfants curieux .

-C'est cela , on les réalise à partir de grosses boules de neiges , en général ,les enfants font ça à plusieurs , et une fois que les trois boules de différentes tailles sont empilées les unes sur les autres , on lui dessine un visage avec des cailloux pour les yeux et la bouche , une carotte pour le nez et un seau renversé sur la tête , poursuivit-elle en souriant .

-Maman , tu penses qu'on pourra en faire un nous aussi ? , demanda Temari curieuse .

-Hé bien … commença-t-elle ne sachant quoi répondre .

-Oui , vous aurez largement la place dans faire au chalet où vous allez résider , répondit Shizu venant à son secours .

La femme de Suna échangea un sourire avec la future maman avant de rentrer dans le magasin où les attendaient les deux hommes . S'en suivit une séance essayage pour les membres de la famille Sabaku; manteaux, combinaisons de ski , gants , lunettes de ski , bonnets … tout y passa . Finalement au bout d'une heure , les Sabaku au complet étaient relookés de la tête aux pieds . Ensuite , le roi du pays ,jugeant qu'ils devaient être épuisés après tout cela , les conduisit jusqu' au chalet où ils passeraient la semaine , et en entrant dans le bâtiment ils ne furent pas déçus .Il était grand , un feu brûlait dans la cheminée , et en sortant sur le balcon ,ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient tout près des pistes . Une porte fermée à clé au bout du jardin donnait accès à ces dernières . Le président de Sunagakure remercia chaleureusement le monarque et sa femme pour leur accueil , avant que ces derniers ne prennent congés de leurs hôtes les laissant profiter de leur demeure . Le lendemain arriva bien vite , et les enfants étaient impatients de tester toutes ces nouvelles activités , il y en avait tant qu'ils ne savaient par laquelle commencer ils voulaient construire leur bonhomme de neige , faire des anges de neiges , skier , faire de la luge ...Ils voulaient profiter de ce climat qu'ils n'avaient pas chez eux . Leur père esquissa un sourire ,les voir dans cet état était bon signe .

Pendant la matinée ils firent un bonhomme de neige , au final , il ressemblait plus à Shukaku , un monstre dans la légende de Suna ,qu'à un vrai bonhomme , mais peut importe , il leur plaisait bien comme cela . L'après-midi , il fut décidé qu'ils feraient de la luge , les pistes étaient plutôt peuplés , Karura et son mari préféraient que leurs enfants apprennent le ski avec moins de monde autour .Ils s'amusèrent à faire des courses , parfois seul, parfois accompagnés de leur parents . Le lendemain ce fut le grand jour , ils eurent leur première leçon de ski avec une monitrice du nom de Koyuki Kazahana , au début Gaara était un peu intimidée par leur professeur , mais elle parvint à le rassurer assez rapidement. Les jours suivants ,ils s'amusèrent comme des fous entre batailles de boules de neige, promenades dans la neige en raquettes , dégustation de crêpes et de chocolats chauds . Alors lorsque le jour du retour à Sunagakure arriva , tous trois furent triste .Ils avaient adorés ces vacances , ils avaient enfin pu passer du temps avec leur père ,ils avaient eu leur mère pour eux toute la journée . Bien sûr ils leur restaient une semaine de repos mais ils savaient que cela ne serait pas pareil . Ils dirent au revoir au dirigeant du pays et à son épouse , et montèrent dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramèneraient chez eux .

-On reviendra pour les prochaines vacances d'hiver ? Demanda Kankuro

-Oh oui , oh oui dîtes-oui s'il vous plaît ! Supplièrent son frère et sa soeur en choeur .

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix chéri , rit Karura amusée de les voir si excités .

-Tu as raison , mais on verra, un an c'est long ,il peut s'en passer des choses ...Avant cela nous irons à Konohagakure pour les vacances de Pâques , cela vous dit , proposa-t-il .

-On verra Naruto-kun ? Se renseigna le plus jeune de la fratrie

-Oui sûrement , affirma Atsuhito .

Temari , Kankuro et Gaara crièrent de joie , ils avaient hâte de raconter à leurs amis tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait à Yuki .Heureux mais épuisés , ils s'endormirent et rêvèrent de blanc .

* * *

Note 1 : Je sais la fin semble un peu bâclée ,mais il se trouve que je voulais vraiment la publier et sinon elle traînait en longeur et en juillet nous étions toujours là . Donc il se peut que j'en écrive une autre pour détailler les vacances et en particulier les acitvités de la famille Sabaku .

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère .


End file.
